Digimon In Canada: New Beginnings
by kai45
Summary: The Digital World was though as a meaningless expression of cyberspace. But now, 5 teenagers are about to find out that it's no expression after all and it's up to them too save the Digital World from total enslavement by a ruthless character named Mobius. Can they hope to save the Digital World let alone their own?


Digimon In Canada Series: New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the digimon. The characters however are of my own, please do not use them without my permission. I will not be describing any digimon in the story, some of which are just hard to describe in the first place, if you are a fan I suggest you go and look up the digimon.

Chapter 1: The Chosen Ones

**Somewhere In the Digital World**

"We can't hold them back any longer. The forces of darkness will overrun us" a voice shouted out

"The portal will be open soon. Only then can we send the digivices to the Digidestine" Another voice replied back. "You must give me more time. Yes" The portal is open, sending the digivices through quickly"

The castle was under siege by evil digimon. Commandramon, Tankdramon and BlackTyranomon, Bakemon and various other evil digimon were attempting to gain access through the heavily fortified castle but they good digimon could only hold out for so long. Soon enough the gates collapsed and the evil digimon began to overrun the castle and began a deletion of all the defenders. The evil digimon began to part a path and standing at the gate wasn't a digimon but a human. He was at least 15 years old. He had black hair and was wearing dark sunglasses that covered his eyes. He was wearing blue cargo pants and a black shirt. Atop that a beige trench coat and a beige fedora. Along with him on his right side was a BlackWarGreymon. They both walked through the digimon and towards the keep.

"Master will be pleased when we get our hands on those digivices" Said Mobius

"Yes" replied BlackWarGreymon

They entered the keep as the evil digimon moved around the castle taking more prisoners. The were escorted out of the castle and moved into special transport vehicles and taken away. Mobius and BlackWarGreymon worked their way around the keep until the came to a door. Mobius kicked it open and it revealed a long dark spiral staircase to the basement. They made their way all the way down and were confronted by the portal and Wizardmon.

"Your too late Mobius, I have already sent the digivices through the portal. I guess your so called master will be disappointed"

Mobius gave a small laugh "Perhaps he may be upset that I didn't get the digivices but destroying you should make up for that"

BlackWarGreymon lunged forward and with his right claw he stabbed Wizardmon in the chest. He pulled his claw from Wizardmon and he fell the floor as the portal began to close. Mobius walked over, kneeled over Wizardmon. "If you had just surrendered the digivices then you wouldn't be in this position, am I right?"

"It doesn't matter, the Digidestined will soon be here and they will destroy you and your master. As a Digimon I'll be reborn" said Wizardmon as he disintegrated.

Mobius stood up and looked at what was left of the closed portal, adjusted his glasses and turned and walked out of the room. BlackWarGreymon behind "What are you going to do about the digivices master?" he asked. They entered the great hall and soon outside "Send a couple champion level digimon through the portal and get them. The faster we get those digivices the sooner our plans will be completed"

BlackWarGreymon stopped for a moment "Yes my master" he said and then flew off

**In The Real World**

It was a beautiful summers day in the Rocky Mountains at Flathead Lake in Montana. The sun was out, not a cloud in the sky and a warm 27 Celsius. Derek, Erik, Tristan and Tom were all playing in the woods behind Erik's parents summer residence.

"Stick fight!" shouted Erik grabbing a large stick and using it as a sword. Tristan and Tom joined in and an epic sword fight was underway. Derek just stood there enjoying a good laugh watching his friends try to beat each other with birch branches.

Leaning up against a tree was Derek. Derek was 12 years old, 5'9", 140 lbs, short yet wavy blonde hair and hazel eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt, black cargo pants with a white belt and blue Nike shoes. Derek had been described as kind, loyal, generous and a great problem as well as a good listener. He was your go to guy if you needed anything done. Derek was the quite guy in the room who people forgot was there in the first place until he spoke.

Next was Erik. Erik was 12 years old 5'10" 155lbs with very short blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, an Arian more or less. Erik was of German descent. He wore a green addidas shirt with brown cargo shorts and black runners. Around his neck was a small dragon wrapping itself around the world that his parents got for him when they last went on vacation. Erik loved adventure and loved to explore but always seemed to have a short fuse for his temper. On the other hand he was funny sometimes inappropriate and handy with vehicles. 

Swinging away at Erik was Tristan Krause or TK for short. He was 11-years-old 5'8" 137 lbs with short wavy brown hair and brown eyes. TK wore a yellow Gibson guitar shirt with black jeans and white/blue sneakers. He was the more athletic of the group and more energetic. He always wanted to go running or play some sort of sport. He wanted to become a professional soccer player. He was generally funny, kind and smart and always the optimist and always had a smile on his face.

Finally was Tomas. A 12-year-old 5'9" and 135 lbs with a black t-shirt with the triforce symbol, blue jeans and black Nike shoes and a black casual jacket. Tom was described as the smartest one in the group far besting TK. He wasn't very athletic but didn't mind playing the occasional sport from time to time. It was usually spent listening to music and playing video gamers, but what 12-year-old didn't love video games. He was most shy but very opinionated but had a kind heart.

The boys continued their game until Tom looked at his watch it was 5:30 pm. They had been playing there medieval stick fighting gain for almost 3 hours now. "Guys its 5:30" The others stopped and put down their sticks. TK looked at his watch "Jeez you're right. Erik your parent must have dinner ready for us?" Eric nodded and they walked back to the lakefront property.

The house was three level, upper floor, main floor and basement that had a walkout to the dock. It was a 6 bedroom 4 bathrooms. It was setup to look like a cabin, hardwood floor throughout except for the basement which had beige carpeting. The boys had the whole basement to their selves. Erik had his own room down there though he rarely ever used it, a spare room and of course the couches. They approached the house and notice people walking around, a lot of people. It was Erik's parents summer party, they held one every year for the people in the area to come down and enjoy food, the water, games and so much more. Erik never hung around these things many cause almost everyone who lived here were millionaire stuffy business people who didn't care about kids. These people were what his parents hung around with during the summer, its like they are completely different people when they come out there.

"Oh Erik, so glad you guys could make it to the party" a woman spoke out. Her name was Michelle Diaz, 44, she was a real estate agent who basically owned the market out in Spokane. She was pretty fit for someone in her forties and she owed it all to healthy eating and plenty of exercising. "Sorry Mrs. Diaz, my friends and I aren't sticking around, we are just here to grab some food and fire pit equipment" Erik replied. "Oh, too bad, well have fun"

TK, Derek and Tom went to the shed and grabbed the stuff for the fire pit and even some lawn chairs. Erik ran into the house and grabbed a whole bunch of sandwiches as well as some junk food. The four of them booked it off the property and headed for the fire pit. 10 minutes or so of walking they came to a drop. The fire pit was below. Erik's dad clearly marked were they had to starting going down the decline and it sort of looked liked stairs. They made their way down the decline and came to the opening in which the fire pit was located. Around it were two big logs and a chair made from large rocks. Erik sat in the rock chair and Tom started the fire as there was a pile of logs behind Erik and soon enough a fire was made.

"Great job there Tom" thanked Derek

Tom poking at the fire "I know, I'm amazing"

The 4 teenagers sat around the fire telling stories about their jobs and stories about all the fun stuff they did when they were in school, it seemed so long ago that they were in a classroom. You could hear them laughing all the way to the house if you listened hard enough.

The night dragged on and they began asking questions 'What's your favourite television show? Favourite game console? Hockey? Politics? Everything was on the table. Eventually TK was laying on the ground, feet dragged over the log and he was staring up at the night sky. A meteor shower was passing overhead and TK pointed it out. The other guys looked up to see the shower. It was only then that Derek noticed a slower moving meteorite. It had just spilt into two pieces, one just kept on going but the other one was falling towards them.

"Holy crap, guys lets get out of here" shouted Derek. The others noticed the small fireball hurling towards them. They all got up from their seats and dashed into the woods. They braced themselves for an impact. The fireball hit the fire pit and putting out the fire in one shot. "What in the world was that?" asked Tom peering from behind a poplar tree. "Not too sure, I was expecting a big bang or something, that was weak"

The 4 boys emerged from the trees still a little shaken from what just happened. The approached the fire pit. A cloud of smoke surrounded the pit but as they got closer they noticed 4 different coloured lights inside the pit. "What are those?" asked Erik as he walked closer to the pit. He could make out the colours now. One red, one blue, one green and one yellow.

"I'm not too sure, they came from that meteorite. They must be alien" said TK jokingly

Suddenly the four lights began to glow brighter and began to levitate above the pit. The four lights shot towards the teens. The Red light landed in Tom's hands. The Yellow one in Tks hands. The Green one in Erik's hands and finally the Blue in Derek's hands. The four teens cupped the lights in their hands and they began to morph. They morphed into D-3 digivices.

"What the heck are these things?" asked Erik

"No way, it's…a digivice. Wow I can't believe it" said Derek all surprised

"what's a digivice?" asked Erik

"You don't remember digimon? Everyone watched that when they were in second or third grade" replied Derek

"I remember it. One kid in my class has his dad record the episodes on his VCR and he would bring them in and we would watch them during lunch just before recess" TK added

"Yeah I don't think I ever watched that" replied Erik

"That's cause you went to the wrong school" said Tom

"Shut up"

The teens laughed at Erik as he just shrugged it off. The teens walked back to the fire pit and sat back in their original spots before the digivices fell to the earth. They sat around the pit looking at their respective digivices. While the others just stared at theirs TK was pressing the buttons hoping to have it do something. The digivices three screens were just static. Flipping through the screens another couple of times he came to a white screen with an egg on it. It was a white egg with a blue lightning bolt across it. "Hey look at this!" shouted TK. The other teens rushed over and looked at his digivice. "Whoa" said all the teens in unison.

The others looked at their digivices and flipped through until they came across their own individual Digi-eggs. Erik's was white with two green lines running horizontally. Tom's was the same but with three red lines. Derek's finally was different, his was blue with one white line running across it.

"Cool a Digi-egg" said Derek

They sat around all starring at them. No one said a word for a couple of minutes until "I wonder when they'll hatch" said Erik.

All four Digi-eggs stopped moving on the screens and they hatched. The screen began to glow white and the light began to blind them. Orbs of white light emerged from the digivices and dropped in front of the teens. They all stepped back and began to rub their eyes. The teens looked on in amazement at the four creatures standing before them. Gaomon, Terriermon, Veemon and Dracomon.


End file.
